Dodging the Bullet
by ink.stain7
Summary: Artemis dodge's a bullet that goes on to hit Wally. How will she deal with the guilt? What will Wally think? And will they begin to realize their feelings for each other? *Spitfire oneshot, fluff, R&R!*


**Hey guys! Here's another Spitfire oneshot... Im in the middle of writing a few more. Hope you like this one! Oh, and i just wanted to apologize for the lack of "story" in both this one and others... but of well, FLUFF EVERYWHERE!**

**And just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories and put me on authro alert. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Ok, fluff! Enjoy, R&R!**

* * *

><p>Artemis went back to her room in the cave, not having enough energy to go all the way home and face he mother. She flopped down on the bed, silent.<p>

She scrunched her eyes shut. It was absolutely horrible what had happened, what she had done. The bullet had come towards her, and without thinking she had avoided it.

But Wally, who had been standing behind her with a cramped leg, who she was supposed to be _protecting_, couldn't move fast enough. Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, couldn't dodge the bullet.

And now he sat, bleeding away, in the infirmary from a bullet wound because of her. She had realized her mistake only seconds too late, and regretted it instantly.

She put her head down on the blankets, wishing she could hide in them. Guilt coursed through her, settle ling heavily on her chest. She felt sick with herself. No one had been… seriously injured on the team before, not like this. Not because of her mistake. She wanted to slap herself, hard.

She pushed away her overpowering guilt, but felt anger rise instead. But the anger was far better than the other; she could turn it onto someone else, spin it around. She latched onto it, felt the emotion change her thoughts like a drug. _Wally _should have moved out of the way. He was being slow and prissy- it was a cramp, dammit! That's all! It shouldn't have been a big deal, but because of _him_ she felt sick with guilt. She let the anger grow until she got off of her bed and began stomping purposefully down the hall toward the infirmary. It had been several hours since they got back, and an hour ago a message from Black Canary had come through the com, saying Wally was ok and ready for visitors. There had been a barrage of"10-4"s and "be right there"s. Artemis hadn't answered, but instead took off her com. She didn't want to deal with anyone.

She figured everyone would be gone by now, and she would be able to rage at him in peace. She kept a tight hold on her anger, a little desperate for it. She could feel the guilt at the edges of her consciousness, and she didn't like it.

She paused as a wave of it swept over her, bringing back all of the thoughts she had tried so hard to banish. It's your fault. You should have taken that bullet. You let everyone down. You don't deserve to be on the team. You're a failure. You-

She grit her teeth against the onslaught, groping her mind for the anger.

"Hey, Artemis, is that you?" It was Wally. She hadn't realized she was at the infirmary already. She stalked through the door.

"You _idiot._ Who gave you permission to get shot, hmm? That was my bullet! You made me look horrible by getting hit!" What was wrong with her? She never acted like this, was never so petty.

She got a good look at Wally, and immediately felt her face begin to flush. Part of it was embarrassment; seeing him laying there in the hospital bed shirtless. Certainly not what she was expecting, especially his toned abs… no. Not going there.

But far beyond that, the flush was from resentment. The sight of the large patch of gauze and straps on his arms, all read stained, filled her with loathing at both the one who fired the bullet and the one who dodged it. She was guilty of only one of those crimes, but it seemed to be the worse one. She couldn't continue yelling at him, especially as emotion rose in her throat.

"Hey Artemis…" He cocked his head to the side. "You ok? I didn't see you after the fight."He completely ignored her previous statements, which was odd. Usually her would jump on the opportunity to make fun of her words and mistakes.

"I'm fine, Wally." She walked up to the table next to his bed and picked up the small white bottle that sat there. Pills rattled inside. Yup, heavy pain meds. Another wave of guilt and resentment broke over.

"Good, 'cuz I'm not."

"Thanks, captain obvious."

"But you're not either."

"Wally, I told you, I'm-" He grabbed her wrist with his good hand, pulling her closer to him. She could see the meds clouding his eyes; she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Wally, I-"

"I know, Sugar." He grinned at her brightly.

"But Wally, I'm trying to say that-"

"I know." His hand moved from her wrist to her fingers, holding them tightly. "I know, it's OK." She looked at him, his voice unnaturally calm, honest, and sympathetic. His eyes were bright, more lucid than they had been only moments ago. She felt more emotion rising, but this time it was gratitude.

He forgave her.

She spoke quietly. "Thanks, Wally." The medicine was beginning to kick in again, And she could see that he was fighting to stay conscious. She pulled her hand away.

"Naw, Sugar, you gotta stay." He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away with a small smile.

"Go to sleep."

She walked out, a small smile still present on her face. She had a bit to think about, but… she felt better not.

When she glanced back through the door, he was already sleeping, his face peaceful.

Later, she would have to thank him for understanding. Maybe.


End file.
